Till death do us part
by Laughing Siren
Summary: Well lies challanged me to write a fic that would make her cry so here it is :) Admm so if u don't like that fic please just don't read and if you do don't flame!


(well i was challanged to make Lies cry and this is what came up! Its Ad/mm so if u don't like it do a full u turn!) 

Till death do us part? 

Lord Voldemort the darkest wizard for over a centaury was destroyed. He and his fowl death eaters had found the location of the order of the phoenix and had set about destroying everything and everyone they could find inside, but Harry had been well trained and with the protection of the whole order who were desperate to make sure this boy didn't die, he had destroyed the dark lord and came out with only a few broken bones and cuts. Others had not been so lucky; Hermione and Ron lay on the ground screaming in pain as the Crucius curse did its last damage, Tonks and Remus had not even been as lucky as that and now stared up at the ceiling with sightless eyes. Many innocent and murderous people had died that day.

"Minerva?" Albus asked in no more then a whisper, he hadn't seen her since the beginning of the battle and was hoping his lover was in good hands and safe.

"Minerva!" He yelled out hoping to hear her clear voice yelling an answer. He wondered through the house slowly letting no tears fall as he noticed the many loses of his colleges and friends, he would let them fall later as soon as he knew his Minerva was safe. He stopped dead when he entered the living room; there she was his beautiful goddess sitting up against the wall her hands laid across her stomach as Molly fussed around her.

"Albus" she whispered hoarsely her face softening at the sight of him.

"Oh my love I was so afraid you were…" he stopped again as he noticed the large amount of red liquid that trickling through her grasping fingers.

"Minerva…" He started softly his eyes widening at the sight of that awful colour.

"Albus… he knew, Voldemort he knew about us all along. We could have spent so much time not worrying about what he would do… we could have got married, we could have had children." She sobbed hysterically the pain of grief and hurt tearing her strong heart down.

"My love…" Albus whispered taking her hands in his softly wishing that he could think of a charm to heal her. "Do you want to get married?"

"Yes but it's to late now Albus." She whispered softly coughing slightly and wincing at the pain it made.

"Nothing is ever to late my love," He whispered pulling an old ring out of his pocket. It had been his grandmothers he had kept it with him in the battle for good luck but know he felt it was perfect time to let it go.

"I Albus Dumbledore take you Minerva McGonagall to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." He sighed softly sliding the worn ring onto her blooded finger.

"Albus…" She sighed softly "Only you would hold a private wedding at the end of the biggest battle of the centaury." She breathed heavily her words hardly audible.

"I Minerva McGonagall take you Albus Dumbledore to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." She sighed knowing the words by heart as she had dreamed of them every night for so long. She watched with wide trembling eyes as Albus lent forward and kissed his wife for the first time.

"I promise my love as soon as you get out of here; we do this again properly…" He muttered leaning his head against hers and pressing his hand against her wound hoping his touch might help heal it.

"Albus… This was properly, this was the best beautiful wedding I could ever have asked for." She sighed breathlessly, tears welding up in her bright green eyes.

"I love you so much," she muttered softly her eyes closing softly as her breath hitched.

"Minerva, Minerva open your eyes…. Stay awake Minerva for me! I love you Minerva McGonagall." Albus cried hysterically.

"Minerva… Minerva Dumbledore." She breathed heavily as her last breath was stolen from her.

"No, No this isn't fair my love please wake up please my love! You can't do this to me I love you to much. Minerva my goddess…. My… my wife." Albus sobbed hysterically.

"Professor McGonagall…" Molly whispered softly placing her hand on her old mentors shoulder checking to see if she could find a pulse in her neck at the same time. Of course a total eerie silence told her there was none.

"Professor Dumbledore," Albus corrected her softly. "Her name was and still is Minerva Dumbledore."


End file.
